Times That Change
by PokeTrainer
Summary: AU-After elementary school Logan and Carlos moved to different cities and lost contact with James and Kendall. After Carlos' mom gets relocated to the same city as Logan's the duo reunite. Things have all but changed until they finally meet back up with their missing two friends after so long. Can they save an already broken friendship? Or will what they once had crumble to pieces?


CH. 1

* * *

**7 years ago**

"_What!"_

_The two ten year olds' shouts echoed throughout the room. They couldn't believe their ears. No, no, no. It couldn't be happening to them. It just couldn't. _

"_Hortense, Carlos. I know this is hard to take in, but you need to face the truth. Our jobs can't keep us here. Mrs. Garcia has to take the job over in Sacramento and your father and I are taking up that job in New York," Mrs. Mitchell tried to explain softly. _

_At this point the two boys were in tears, holding onto each other tightly. It wasn't fair. Carlos had lived in Minnesota for all of his life, and while Logan had moved once already, he never had the friends like the trio he met here. He and Carlos being especially close. They didn't want to have to separate so soon. Not only separated from each other, but from their two best friends._

"_Oh _hijo, _don't cry sweetie. I know it'll be rough, but you can always make new friends," Mrs. Garcia said. Carlos shook his head. He didn't want to make new friends. He had three best friends _here_ in Minnesota, even though one was also being taken away._

"_I don't need new friends. I need Logan. I _need_ Logan, and James, and Kendall, and even Katie! I don't need anyone else _mami_, please. Don't make us do this!" Carlos cried out. Logan tightened his grip on the shorter boy._

_Mrs. Mitchell sighed. She knew how hard it was for her son to make friends. He always was the odd child out and never really grew any attachment to anyone in Texas. Carlos and the other kids were the first to accept the boy. They grew extremely close in the two years they've lived in this state. _

_Mrs. Garcia found herself in the same predicament. Carlos adored the other boys. He met James in Kindergarten, and Kendall the next year. It had been the three of them until halfway through third grade when they met Hortense, who they officially dubbed as Logan. _

_Neither mother wanted to separate the group. They worked so well together, even if it led to trouble at school. Unfortunately they didn't have a choice. _

"_Hortense, no… Logan, sweetie. How about this," Mrs. Mitchell began trying gather the crying boys' attention. They both hesitantly look at her. "How about we exchange numbers with everyone? That way you all can keep in touch."_

_Mrs. Mitchell watched as the tears slowly subsided as she explained her plan. She let out a laugh as the duo glanced at her before tackling her in a hug. The kept mumbling "thank you's" and "you're the best" as the waterworks started again. Mrs. Garcia found it absolutely adorable. Now they had to focus on explaining what was going on to Kendall, James and their families. Easier said than done._

* * *

**5 years ago**

_Logan groaned as he was shoved against a locker for the third time that day. Ever since they had moved to New York, things had been different. He had been a loner since he entered this city. He never got used to the fact that they went from a small town to one of the busiest cities in America. Not to mention the fact he was socially awkward in the new environment. It just made him a target in this mess. He just wished things were the way they were like in Minnesota. He missed Carlos, James and Kendall. _

_Logan sighed, thinking back to his only two years in Minnesota. That changed his life for the best and now… Logan just didn't know. Ever since the move he had tried keeping in touch with the guys but it got harder as the year passed. James was having trouble with family and whenever Logan tried to help him out, he'd snap. Eventually the older boy had finally stopped accepting his calls all together. It had been difficult talking with Kendall too. The blonde boy had tried to call whenever he could, but the calls had stopped halfway through the year. Whenever Logan tried calling Kendall, Katie or Mrs. Knight would end up answering telling him that they were busy or the call just went ignored. Recently, they had all been ignored._

_With Carlos, everything had been opposite. The Latino boy and him always checked up on each other every week. Things had been rough on both boys. They didn't know how to handle not being able to contact their two best friends. They had been acting differently before the calls stopped. Their schools hadn't been as accepting with them either. Most people ignored Carlos at his school and Logan was just the human target. They always found comfort in each other. When Logan tried to contact him last week, he began to panic when he never received a message back. He already felt like he lost two of the only people who he'd ever opened up to. He couldn't lose the last._

_Suddenly he felt someone grab him, waking him from his trance. He panicked, fearing it was another jerk from his classes. He tensed up and shut his eyes tightly. _

"_Logie?" _

_Logan froze, hearing the voice from whomever it was grabbing him. It was comforting and_ familiar_. No one ever called him Logie unless it was to calm him down. No one ever called him that except for the guys. Logan gulped and slowly opened his eyes, coming face to face with a worried Latino boy. The pre-teen gasped as he saw him. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He never noticed what left his lips._

"_C-Carlos…"_

_The Latino in question just smiled at him, loosening his grip. Instead, he placed his hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan couldn't believe that he was there, standing in front of him. The genius couldn't take it anymore and broke down. Carlos just continued smiling and wrapped his arms around him._

_The week earlier, Mrs. Garcia had gotten a job transfer, much to Carlos' dismay. While he hadn't made any new friends, having to move again was a pain. At least that's what Carlos believed until he found out where his mom was transferring. When he heard the words New York he couldn't contain his excitement. _

_He hadn't meant to ignore Logan that last week, but he was busy packing. He wanted to surprise his genius friend too. They'd get to see each other, _in person_, after two years. Sure they spoke with each other on the phone, but it was never the same. Over the phone they could never offer each other real comfort. They were always left alone._

_When Carlos walked into school that day, it felt exactly like it did at his previous school. A moody atmosphere, dull surroundings, monotone voices, and of course that certain emptiness making him feel so alone. That's when he noticed his friend being shoved around earlier that day. He wanted to make them stop, but the instant he was going to try something the bell rang and Logan had hightailed it out of hall. _

_The Latino hadn't seen hide nor hair of Logan since then. He figured he would find him during lunch and made his way though his first few classes. He began to wonder if all schools were exactly the same. Boring, and filled with people completely full of themselves. When the lunch bell rang Carlos hightailed it out of his classroom and started his search for his best friend again. He was surprised to find his friend in trancelike state, clutching his textbooks like a lifeline. Truth be told, it frightened Carlos to see one of his best friends in that state so he rushed over in hopes of comforting him._

"_Logie?" He asked the genius who tensed slightly at his touch. However he felt him ease up when he spoke. Seeing the look on Logan's face, Carlos gave a smile in hopes of cheering him up. When Logan broke down, Carlos couldn't help but pull him into a hug. He refused to let go until Logan stopped crying._

"_C-Carlos, you- you're here," Logan choked out. _

"_Yeah, I am. And I don't plan on leaving again anytime soon. At least until graduation when you get to go to some illusive Ivy League and study to be a doctor while I'll be stuck in some small town college alone with my siblings. You'll become some big shot and forget all about lil' old me," Carlos explained, giving off a dramatic sigh at the end of his small speech. Logan laughed and playful punched Carlos in the shoulder. Carlos released his hold on the smaller teen and clutched his "wounded" shoulder, giving Logan a kicked puppy look._

"_As if Carlitos. The only way I'd forget about you is if I developed an extreme case of amnesia and forgot everything in my life. Even then I would most likely recognize you upon first glance," Logan scoffed. Carlos' frown instantly changed into a wide grin._

"_Awww, I knew you loved me!" Carlos said, wrapping his arms around Logan again in a grand bear hug._

"_C-Carlos!"_

_Suddenly, things were looking up._

* * *

**Present **

"I can't believe that you actually turned down Yale! Are you crazy or something Logan?" Carlos yelled, tightening his grip on the collar of Logan's shirt. Logan scoffed and slapped Carlos' hand away.

"I am not crazy. I'd just rather spend the next few years with my **best** friend instead of thousands of miles away with little to no time to talk to him," Logan argued.

"I thought you hated being near the ocean."

"I do, but someone has to babysit you in California. It certainly won't be your parents."

"I can take care of myself you know!"

"Just about as well as Maria can take care of the twin terrors!"

"I am nothing like my sister!"

"No. You're worse."

"HORTENSE!"

"CARLOS!"

"Sorry mom," the two teens echoed, before staring back at each other and laughing.

"That's the last box. Everything else is ready to be sent to the new apartment. Are we forgetting anything?" Carlos asked looking over the boxes filled with their stuff.

"Yeah, you almost forgot about this," Logan responded holding up an old necklace. The initials CG were carved on a pendent in a wild font. Logan had a similar necklace around his neck with the initials LM carved in cursive. Carlos' eyes widened.

"How did I miss that? Actually, where did you find it? I've been looking everywhere for that necklace," Carlos asked.

"It was stuck between your mattresses," Logan deadpanned.

"Of course."


End file.
